Enough
by elaiel
Summary: "What do you want?" Rush asked him. Young let his eyes flick up to he could see Rush looking down at him. Rush seemed to be waiting for something. Finally Young shrugged.


**Holy cow I actually finally beat my block and wrote something new!**

Sequel to "Please"

* * *

Young had no idea what Rush was going to do. He waited, face pressed against the other man's thigh, he could feel his muscles trembling.

"What do you want?" Rush asked him.

Young let his eyes flick up to he could see Rush looking down at him. Rush seemed to be waiting for something. Finally Young shrugged.

"What did you do before?" Rush asked.

"Not much." Young whispered.

Rush seemed surprised, his eyes widened slightly.

"You have _had_ sex before?" Rush asked.

Young could only nod. Rush's fingers tightened into the hair in the back of his neck, tilting his face up.

"What did you do?"

Young's throat was tight. He didn't want to respond, didn't want to have to confess.

Rush's fingers tightened, pulling Young's hair painfully. "Tell me."

The other man's voice was hard, an order and Young couldn't not reply. "I just let them do what they want." He looked away, unable to meet Rush's eyes.

"You just let them take you." Rush said.

Young nodded, eyes down at the decking.

"And that was enough for you?"

Young didn't respond. Rush shifted, his free hand moving and Young heard the sound of Rush's belt slipping through the belt loops of the other man's jeans.

"And that was enough for you?" Rush's voice was harder and implacable.

Young shook slightly.

"_And that was enough for you?"_ Rush's tone brooked no misbehavior.

"NO!" Young broke out.

"Tell me."

"No, no it wasn't enough." Young said hoarsely. "It was never enough!"

"What do you want?" Rush's voice was softer, but no less firm. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Young's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Tell me."

Young pressed his cheek into Rush's thigh. "I don't know…I never…"

"You've never done anything?" Rush's voice was disbelieving.

Young gave a minute shake of his head, his hair pulling where it was still clenched between Rush's fingers. It made his breath hitch.

"A bloody virgin." Rush muttered. "How the hell did you get this old without ever…" He stopped.

Young let out a distressed moan as the fingers unwound themselves from his hair, but he wasn't moved away from where he was leant against Rush's thigh and the hands were soon back, wrapping the belt round his neck and pushing the end loosely through the buckle. The leather was already warm from Rush's body heat. It tightened a little round his neck and the moan that escaped him this time was taut. His shoulders relaxed a little into Rush's leg.

"Good boy." Rush said, and the fingers were back in his hair, carding through it, working out a couple of knots.

He sat there for a while until Rush took out his radio. The belt end dropped loosely against Young's chest.

"Lieutenant Johansen, I'd be grateful if you could come to the spare parts stockroom."

Young tensed, staring up at Rush. The hand in Young's hair tightened harshly and a glare from the man stopped the words before they came out of Young's mouth.

"What's the problem Doctor Rush?" TJ's voice crackled out of the radio.

"Just a minor accident," Rush said easily, "if you could bring your first aid kit."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Rush put the radio away.

"She's not a stupid woman." Rush told Young. "And from what you've said she knows already. If you want some time out, you need an excuse and she's going to give it to you."

Young went to speak.

"No." Rush said. "I decide this. You do not." He caught the belt up with his free hand and pulled it gently so it tightened lightly round his neck. "Trust me."

Young looked up at him.

"Close your eyes." Rush said.

The hand in his hair tightened a little and pressed his head, urging Young to rest his cheek on Rush's thigh. Young took a deep breath, staring up at Rush, then deliberately closed his eyes and let his head fall against Rush's thigh. He forced himself to relax as he heard footsteps on the decking.

"Doctor?"

"Over here."

The footsteps came closer.

"Oh!" TJ's voice was more than surprised. "Oh."

"We need some time." Rush said. "You can give it to us."

"When…?" TJ asked.

"Literally just now Lieutenant." Rush replied. "But you must have known."

"I…yes." She replied after a moment.

"I can give him what he needs." Rush said. "He's falling apart, but he's the only Colonel we've got."

There was another pause. "You would do that?"

"I'm offering aren't I?"

Young tensed and Rush's fingers slipped down to stroke his cheek.

"Okay." TJ said. "I've been here. A box fell on you, I've told you both to take it easy. He possibly has a minor concussion and you have bruising."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"I'll change his medical records." She said. "List you as his Dom."

Young tensed again. Fingers stroked his face gently.

"It'll be confidential, medical information only" she continued, "but it'll mean I will officially notify you if he has any injuries, especially those that might get in the way of play. You'd also be his medical proxy."

"Good." Rush said. "Everett?"

Young took another deep breath then nodded against Rush's thigh without opening his eyes."

"Agreed." Rush confirmed. "If we're done now Lieutenant, I'll take him somewhere quiet and take him down."

"Take care." She said and her footsteps faded away.

Rush's hand wrapped round his arm, pulling him to his feet. He stood awkwardly opening his eyes, half turned towards the other man. His gaze caught Rush's eyes then slid away in embarrassment. The belt sat warm and solid around Young's throat, a slight tension where the Rush had hold of its tail. There was a very slight pull, just enough for Young to feel it "hold" his neck.

"Trust me?" Rush asked him. "You can talk."

"Too late not to." Young muttered.

"I'll take care of you." Rush said, his voice firm but calm.


End file.
